


Tell Me When You're Sober

by LeviathanDee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Cause who doesn't like a bit of drunk Dante, Dancing, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanDee/pseuds/LeviathanDee
Summary: A happily drunk Dante breaks out his theatrical side in the bar, dragging you beside him.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Tell Me When You're Sober

The atmosphere in the bar was toasty, the comradery of mutual drunks and laughter filling the dense air. Even the vermillion low-lights that shone from corner to corner seemed to propel the warmth in your chest. But nothing could be as pleasant as the company you held this very moment. A leather clad man propped himself up on the barstool, letting the whiskey glide smoothly down his throat. He turned to you, albeit a bit drunkenly, and parted his lips before smiling earnestly.

“Enjoying yourself, Dante?” You outstretched your hand, placing your palm on his cheek, giving it a playful squeeze. His adorable demeanour gleamed when alcohol coursed through his system.

“Doll, when am I  _ not  _ enjoying myself when in your company?” Gazing with adoration at your features, his palm cradled your hand, lacing your fingers together. It was these moments of pure affection that made you fall for the silver haired man over and over again.

“Touché, smooth-talker.” Slapping his hand teasingly, you gave him a wink, and ordered another drink.

Admittedly, there was no actual occasion to celebrate. You were both feeling down, Britain’s temperamental weather acting up again, with torrential floods of rainwater barrelling against the rooftops. The joint decision of a tiny outing, just between the two of you, was something you both very much needed. Thus you ended up here. In a tiny bar, of all places.

Then again, it never mattered where you landed, as long as it was beside your very own,  _ darling devil hunter _ .

As you downed another drink, the pleasant buzz of relaxation blanketing your muscles, Dante shifted closer to you on his stool. The scent of whiskey became almost overbearing, as his stubbled chin tickled your cheek. He planted a somewhat clumsy smooch on the side of your face, his lips curving upwards into a cheeky grin, before continuing to down his glass of liquid courage. You giggled at the sensation.

A moment passed, the glass of his drink gently clinking against the lacquered wood of the counter. You watched the maroon wearing man, quizzically analysing his movements. Even in his intoxication, there was a lingering forlornness in his eyes. Something that bothered him, beyond repair. Whether it was the years of familial troubles, or the countless losses he had suffered, you did not know  _ how _ to fill the void.

Before you could continue with your concerned thoughts, Dante placed his gargantuan, yet soft palm against your thigh, squeezing it with ardour. The gentle lul of  _ eighties  _ musical hits began its circulation on the speakers, your scarlet devil’s knees jerking up to the beat. Unsurprisingly, this was a tell-tale sign of his oncoming performance. He cleared his throat, before seductively gracing your ears with his voice.

“Tell me, doll. How did an  _ angel like you _ , fall for a  _ devil like me _ ?” With a mischievous grin, Dante winked in your direction, watching your exasperated expression blow out a sigh.

“Dante, honey… no…” Before you could even finish the sentence, he bounced out of his seat, dragging you into the lit dance floor alongside himself. The refractions of rainbow lights shone mercilessly to the melody. Your drumming heart seemed to synch with the beat. Dante looked ecstatic, filling you with peace, and letting you forget any disconcerting thoughts moments ago.

“ _ I take two steps forward, I take two steps back, _

_ We come together 'cause opposites attract, _

_ And you know it ain't fiction, just a natural fact, _

_ We come together 'cause opposites attract _ .”

Dante’s jovial, as well as drunken, mating call/chanting filled the air. Although it wasn’t unusual to hear his hoarse singing, to hear it below with such glee was a refreshing sight. Dante continued dragging you along, his hands on your hips, swinging wildly from one corner of the rainbow surface to the other. The giggling that bubbled from your lungs kept increasing in volume with each step.

“ _ She likes it neat, and he makes a mess, _

_ I take it easy, baby I get obsessed, _

_ She's got the money, and he's always broke, _

_ I don't like cigarettes, and I like to smoke. _ ”

His serenade soured at the mention of cigarettes, his head shaking and tutting at the lyric. However, with each step of his feet, each playful touch of your cheek, you were dancing with not a care in the world. People could watch all they wanted, as long as you had Dante by your side. He grinned, laughed, and pranced. That was all that mattered.  _ His happiness _ .

“ _ Baby, ain't it something how we lasted this long? _

_ You and me proving everyone wrong, _

_ I don't think we'll ever get our differences patched, _

_ It don't really matter 'cause we perfectly matched! _ ”

The breakdown before the chorus completely broke you. Dante put on his best rapper stance, crouching in the centre of the dance floor, barely keeping himself up from the whiskey induced giddiness. The maniacal laughter that burst from your lungs made Dante’s lips curl into a proud smile, knowing full well that pretending to be an idiot was what made you laugh, and his heart flutter.

You finally gave in to the chorus, signing gleefully with your heartthrob of a boyfriend, grabbing onto his shoulders so you could peck his nose. Even if alcohol rushed within your veins, you knew for certain that it was  _ his  _ presence that caused the euphoric high, not the overpriced cocktails.

The nostalgic music seemingly began to die down, the two of you swaying romantically from side to side, basking in each others’ embrace. Two oceanic eyes scanned your features, Dante’s gaze softening with each inch of your face he took in. You could barely hold yourself back, cupping his cheek in order to plant tender pecks on his lips. He simply indulged in your warmth, kissing back with the same fervour you rained upon him.

_ Bliss _ .

Tranquil moments passing, the both of you ignored the next eighties hit. Dante pulled away from the breathy exchange. A triumphant grin appeared to trail on his visage, before less than gracefully cupping your  _ hind cheek _ in turn. You gave him a dirty look, but soon began to feel the warmth bloom all over your frame.

“So, have I successfully wooed you with my charm?” Dante kept his hand right where he wanted it, eyeing you eagerly.

“Absolutely.” Your voice sounded meeker than you expected, the view of your towering devil seeming somewhat intimidating, especially with the rising hunger that flourished behind his lashes.

Before things could escalate, you grabbed his jacket, pulling the both of you back to the bar to order one final round of drinks. It was a wonderful night, but work was a responsibility you could not avoid. Neither could he, in that matter. Undoubtedly, Dante whined as you yanked him off of the ‘Saturday Night Fever’ style floor, his slurred speech uttering something about ‘ _ the party hasn’t even begun yet _ ’. You simply giggled at the display, patting his buttocks to sit back onto the stool, and down his final whiskey of the night.

“I love you so damn much, doll.” The statement caught you off-guard. Dante’s eyes seemed expectant as he focused on your stare. His every feature morphed back into the bittersweetness you witnessed before the wild dance. You reached out to him, cradling the back of his neck, feeling him shiver under your delicate touch. You placed a devoted kiss on the bridge of his nose, basking in the sensation of his skin.

“ _ Tell me when you’re sober, Dante-”  _ Before you could finish your sentence, you were flipped sideways, ending up in his arms, bridal style. You shrieked in surprise at the sudden change of direction. The sheer speed of your abrupt positional change from vertical to horizontal was astounding. You silently reminded yourself to never  _ underestimate  _ his strength, nor his speed. Thinking back to all of the times he effortlessly picked you up, you thought you’d be used to it by now.

With the wholehearted evening over, the scarlet devil carried you outside delicately, as one would a fragile rose. It seemed as though his intoxication finally left the system, leaving  _ you  _ to be the drunk of the pair. You buried your face in his collarbone whilst pressing lethargic kisses to his skin. Your beloved simply hummed in response.

The hum prompted something to rise in your chest, a love so ardent, you had no choice but to reply to his earnest confession with your own.

_ “I love you too, you big buffoon.” _

**Author's Note:**

> (The song referenced here is "Opposites Attract" by Paula Abdul, 1988).


End file.
